


Zero/Kamui Drabbles

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>found some drafts from last year I never finished...my Zero feels knew (know) no bounds. too lazy to continue them but I like the idea of some of them. Éponine is a child if that wasn't obvious.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> found some drafts from last year I never finished...my Zero feels knew (know) no bounds. too lazy to continue them but I like the idea of some of them. Éponine is a child if that wasn't obvious.

It was still hard for Kamui to get accustomed to the darkness of Nohr. It seemed everywhere he walked to only a hint of sunshine could be seen. His siblings were accustomed to it, and he was once too, but now, somehow, he found himself accidentally bumping into things in the dark halls of the castle. It didn't help that he was by himself, which was unusual.

As he continued to walk along the corridor he noticed the presence of someone near.

He recognized him instantly, the eye patch too hard not to notice.

"Zero. What are you doing here?"

The man turns to him, his arms crossed. They had never spoken to each other one on one, always the presence of Leon close or somebody else. Kamui knew Zero was a mysterious guy, not only by his looks, but he had an aura that could be felt just saying "Don't mess with me."

"Lord Kamui, huh...what do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, I really can't tell from here." Even if he squinted he couldn't.

"The come closer." Zero says, a strange tone in his voice. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you or anything..."

Kamui couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows at that. He really was strange. "Alright, then. I'm coming..." 

He moves closer to where he believes the man is standing. He feels warmth besides him before there is a noise ringing near his ear.

"Zero!?" He gasps touching his ear. The man stood besides him, too close for ordinary comfort.

"Sorry, it was just a prank." Zero says casually, but Kamui thinks otherwise. He swore he felt the man's lips touch his ear.

"What is it, Lord Kamui?" He notices his tense posture. "Are you scared? That makes sense. You don't trust me, Lord Kamui."

"W-What? That's not it! I do trust you!" He lets out, too eagerly it seems.

Zero crosses his arms once again, gazing away. "That's odd, considering I don't trust you."

"...Why's that?" He tries to ask in all seriousness but he still has goosebumps from before.

"We don't have that kind of deep bond yet. Trust is born from violent clashes… well, maybe it’s a difference in how we were raised. Still, it’s nice of you to say that." He notices Kamui's still tense posture, how his hands seemed to have balled up in fists.

"Ah, sorry. I said too much, didn’t I? But I haven’t lead a life that made it easy for me to trust people."

After a pause, Kamui's sudden serious gaze and determined stance caught Zero off guard.

"I understand. But..." He smiles at him, a soft kind smile that made Zero sick. "I think I'd like to talk to you more, though."

Zero stares at him unsure of what to say. He basically just told him he didn't trust him enough to hold a conversation with him, and even when he scared him he still says he trusts him. Even after the rude tone he held in those words. Why? Why would this person of royalty have interest in talking to him, in knowing about him? Zero found it odd, unable to comprehend Kamui's motive.

"...You have weird hobbies. Very well, do whatever you want."

He leaves first, the prince still standing by where they spoke.

After their awkward first real conversation, he found Zero again, once again alone and unaccompanied.

"Zero." He says, to let the man know his presence. Zero merely looks at him. "Can we talk for a bit?"

Zero just gazes at him with an incredulous look, almost skeptical of his words.

“Why are you so interested in speaking to me, Lord Kamui? I’m sure you must have more important things to do.”

“W-Well, I wanted to try to get to know you better, Zero. You know, bond with you.”

Zero raises an eyebrow. “Bonding, huh? There’s many ways we could do that, without having a conversation.”

The dark prince stares at him with a confused look on his face. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“In order to trust each other there are more effective means we could try instead of having a mere conversation.” His gaze turns to Kamui who was trying to figure out what it meant.

“We could try it, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it...” Zero purrs, a mild smirk on his face.

Kamui nods. “If it means that we will trust each other, then yes. I would like to try it.”

Zero stands up from where he’s sitting and strides to where the prince is standing. Kamui held a glint of anticipation in his eyes, licking his lips occasionally. Zero smirk had disappeared and turned into a serious gaze when he stands in front of Kamui, his eye taking note of every inch of him.

Kamui’s eyes flutter when he feels a chill down his spine at the man’s stare. “...Zero?”

When he heard his name he gazed to his eyes, and Kamui felt his chest constrict. “Ready to begin, Lord Kamui?”

Kamui looks unsure, still unaware of what exactly they were ready for. “Yes...” He lets out, his eyes gazing away from the former thief.

Zero’s arm moves, grabbing a hold of Kamui’s chin. Kamui stays silent, only his eyes widening at the motion and his lips separated a bit. His body had gone completely stiff and he was staring right at Zero.

“What exactly do you expect me to do, Lord Kamui?” Zero murmurs.

Kamui does not answer.

He lowers his head closer to him. “Do you want a kiss?” Kamui’s eyebrows furrow. “Do you want me to touch you?” He strokes Kamui’s chin, almost touching his lips. “...Or do you want to touch me?”

The dark prince’s glistening eyes held surprise at his words, but he was not reacting to the man’s questions. The pink blush that his cheek held were the only noticeable changes in him.

Zero lets out a chuckle, his hand letting go of Kamui. The prince merely blinks as he touches his chin. Zero turns his back to him, walking away.

“W-wait, Zero!” Kamui says as he follows the man. “What was that?”

“I was teasing you, Lord Kamui. Did you really expect me to do those things?”

Kamui’s breath hitched, gazing down. “N-no, of course not; That would be...inappropriate.”

Zero smiles lazily at him. “I’m glad you understand. You are too naive, Lord Kamui. It’s too easy for me to fool you. At least it lets me see your flustered face.”

Kamui’s face _was_ flustered. His mouth was slightly open, unsure of what to say.

“I guess you’re right. I do tend to trust people to easily. I just thought maybe this would make you trust me too.”

Zero lets out a hum. “I see...”

They stood silently for a while, Kamui looking elsewhere.

“I believe this means our talk is over. Good day, Lord Kamui.” He says breaking the silence. Kamui’s eyes go back to the man who was ready to leave.

“...I can still ask to talk with you, can I?”

Zero shrugs, giving the prince a bow of his head. “I’m sure we both must have duties to attend to.”

“Y-Yes. I’ll see you around.”

Clearly there was something wrong with him. It had been a few days since the riveting conversation with Kamui. They hadn't spoken to each other, too busy with their own duties.

When he found Kamui alone he couldn't help the name leaving his lips, calling out to him.

"Lord Kamui."

The dark prince turned around, a look of concern on his face. "Is something the matter, Zero?"

"It's just," He pauses, trying to form his words. "I was thinking I'd like to talk to you for a bit. Do you have time?"

He hadn't expected the grin that formed when he said those words. "Yes, of course! I would be happy too." He walked closer to the man, an uptight stance when he stood in front of him. He _really_ was a prince.

"I actually wanted to talk to you too."

Zero raised an eyebrow at that, letting out a cough. "I see..." Somehow, his mind wandered off again. It always seemed to when he talked to Kamui. "Is just talking enough, though? There's plenty of much more interesting stuff we could do, you know."

Kamui seemed to have realized the implication this time, making his cheeks flush. "I don't believe we should do that now..."

Zero wasn't sure what the prince had understood but he accepted it. "I understand. Then, I'll just do as I said and converse with you."

"Y-Yes, that would be...better."

Zero merely stares at the man in front of him. His black armor was surely dignified for a prince such as him, the collar accentuated the man's pale face and his legs looked dashing in those knee high boots, his feet bare all the while. Since the first time he saw him he found the man attractive, he had to admit that, but now he found him somehow, dashing. There was a reason why he enjoyed teasing the man so much, he couldn't deny his attraction to the prince, not only just physically.

Most men would probably have a fit over finding another man attractive, but Zero wasn't like most men, was he? He was used to eyeing people from the sidelines, especially royalty. Royalty, the thing he despised the most. Since he was a child, he was subjected to their whims, he was envious of them. He hated them.

But somehow, he found himself gazing at this royal prince in front of him, and he found that he could trust him. Kamui didn't treat him like he was lower than him, he treated him like an equal. He was genuinely interested in him, which was odd for him. A person who wanted to know his past with no ulterior motive, merely because he wanted him to trust him back. That's right, he realized now. He trusted him. He trusted Kamui. That's why they were both standing alone together outside, just looking at each other. He felt at ease with this man, at peace. Just being around him had become a familiar presence in his life.

"...Zero?"

"Now that I think about it, I didn't really have any good reason to talk to you."

Kamui's flushed face was an enjoying thing to see as he scratched his neck. "I-Is that so..."

"...It's really quite interesting, isn't it?" He continues. "I didn't have anything to say, but I still felt like I wanted to speak with you. I wonder, why's that?"

"Ah, well, I don't think I can answer that..."

Zero smiles, a nostalgic look on his face. "Is it because I wanted to see your flustered expression? No, there's something else..."

The look of anticipation in Kamui's face finally let's him continue. He had just realized it minutes before, but he was sure it was the truth.

"Maybe I was thinking that I wanted to be able to trust you..."

Kamui's face changes to a shining grin, letting out a small chuckle. "If that's the case, then I'm happy to hear it."

He looks at Kamui's face curiously. "If I ever feel like talking to you again, will you mind?"

"No, not at all." He places a hand on Zero's shoulder. He lets him, which makes Kamui smile even brighter. "It would make me very happy."

After he gazes lovingly at the man for a few seconds he finally nods and turn on his heels, leaving the prince.

* * *

“Oh, Father, Father! Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

“No, Éponine. Now go back from whence you came.”

“But Father! You don’t know how lonely it is in my room, can’t I accompany you tonight? It’ll be like a sleepover!”

Zero shuts his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “For the last time, no Éponine. There is no reason for you to be bothering me even in my sleep.”

“I won’t be bothering you, Father! I’ll sleep soundlessly! Oh, why can’t you just grant this one wish for your daughter!” She lets out a gasp. “Or is it that you have someone in your quarters tonight and that’s why you don’t want me there?"

“My child, why would you think that? Please, just leave.”

“I knew it! I knew it! Oh, don’t tell me it’s Lord Leon!? I can just imagine it...” Zero rolls his eyes at his daughter’s antics. “The lord asking you for a night alone with his trusted companion, and how could you refuse? The glint in his eyes...you’ve never seen it before...it must be desire.”

“Éponine. I need to sleep. You can have your little fantasy in your room. Good night.” Ignoring her protests he enters his room and shuts the door. Eponine could still be heard talking but after a while she gives up, leaving the door. Zero lets out a sigh of relief.

Zero had took off his cape, ready for his long awaited sleep. “Really, that girl...” He pushes his hair back when he heard a knock on the door.

“Éponine, how many times do I need to tell you-” His voice lowers when he sees the dark prince standing in front of the door, a look of surprise in his pale face.

“Ah, sorry to disturb you, Zero. I thought we had arranged that we could meet like this...”

Zero blames his daughter. He wouldn’t have forgotten about his lover if she hadn’t been meddling in his affairs.

They had been meeting secretly almost every night. No one seemed to suspect the prince and him were in a relationship as they seemed to busy with their owns lives. Not even his daughter who always meddled in his personal life knew, so Zero was sure their secret was well kept.

If someone from the royal family knew that Kamui had his eyes set on Zero who knew the scandal it could cause. Plus, he had a daughter, which made matters worse.

“Yes, I apologize. Come in.” He moves and allows Kamui to enter.

“Did something happen?” Kamui asks as he takes off his cape. Zero sits on the bed, his hand rested on his chin.

“Just Éponine being Éponine again.” Kamui gives him a smile and sits next to him, shrugging off his boots and armor.

“You know she loves you very much.”

“Yes, but I can’t help but get irritated when she starts insisting on something. I should have raised her to have more manners.”

“She was raised well enough.” Zero feels familiar pale hands touch his arm.

“I don’t want to think about her any longer.” He smiles at the prince, pushing a strand of hair away from his face. “You look good tonight, Lord Kamui.” He places a kiss on Kamui’s cheek, making Kamui chuckle.

“You always say that...”

“Hmm...” Zero’s hand traces to the back of his head, his mouth going to his lover’s neck. He noticed the flutter of Kamui’s eyelashes as he felt Zero’s breath on his neck.

“What would you like to do tonight, Lord Kamui?” He purrs, kissing his neck.

“Would you like me to bite you?” Kamui’s breath hitched.

“...If you like.” He answers, passing his fingers through the man’s wavy hair.

He snuzzles Kamui’s neck, making Kamui shut his eyes.

“Your skin is so beautiful...” His hand had reached his collarbone, his thumb stroking in a circular motion. “And your aroma is intoxicating, makes me want to taste you...”

Kamui lets out a hum, his eyes closed and his breathing relaxed.

“I want to bite you and mark you as mine...”

After those words were said a loud knocking interrupted them, making their eyes open abruptly.

“Father! Father! Let me in!!”

“That girl...” Zero had separated himself from Kamui, his hand balling into a fist.

The knocking continued so Zero looks at Kamui. He only shrugs.

“You should let her. She’s going to wake everyone up if she continues...”

Zero lets out a grunt, adjusting his pants as he makes his way to the door.

“Éponine.” He merely says as he opens the door, letting the girl in.

“Oh thank you, Father! Thank you!” She had took a hold of Zero’s waist, pushing her head against his abdomen. 

“I only let you in because you were making a racket.”

“Yes, and it worked! I had given up when you closed the door, but then I saw Foleo and Lord Leon and how well they got together and I thought, I need to get closer to you! Thank you so much, Father!” She lets go, her huge smile still on her face.

“I can sleep in your bed, right!? Oh, I’m so happy, I-”

She finally noticed the presence of Kamui on her father’s bed.

“Oh my Gods!!” Zero quickly grabs her, placing his hands on her mouth.

“Yes, Lord Kamui is here to keep us company. Keep your voice down or I’ll kick you out.”

He lets go of her, her mouth still open pointing at the prince.

“Hello, Éponine.” He says sheepishly and gives her a small wave of his hand. 

“I can’t believe it...” Éponine turns around to her father, who had a look of irritation on his face.

“You and Lord Kamui are together!?” She murmurs. Zero nods.

She gasps. “Did I interrupt something? I am so sorry...” She says, but her hands had gone to her face.

“Kind of. Forget it.” Zero walks back to the bed, gazing at Kamui who had a small look of amusement on his face.

“You don’t mind her being here?”

“No, of course not.” Éponine grins again, going to hug Kamui.

Zero rolls his eyes as he goes to adjust the bed.

“You’re so nice, Lord Kamui! Wow, so are you and Father really together?”

He glances to the man and scratches his cheek. “Pretty much.”

“So in a way, that makes you my other dad!” Zero glares at her but she still held her smile.

“Oh, well, it’s an honor for you to see me in that way...”

“Do you love Father?”

Zero stops when he hears those words, placing his eye on the back of the prince.

“Ah, well...” He takes her hands in his and his eyes lower, making Éponine frown.

“Yes, I do love him. Very much.”

Zero feels his heart beat faster. He hears Éponine laugh and the sounds of them hugging again.

"And does Father love you?"

Zero knows Kamui had turned his head to look at him but he continues to ignore them. 

"I do believe he does. As much as I love him."

Éponine giggles and he hears Kamui let out a low chuckle too. He feels the contagious laughter get to him and he can't contain the smile that fixes itself on his face.

“That’s it for you two. Time to sleep.”

Éponine jumps on the bed and throws herself into the middle, laughing like the young girl she is. Zero winces at the covers he had just fixed. Kamui merely laughs along with her.

The three of them made themselves comfortable on the large bed, Zero and Kamui on the edges with Éponine on the center. Zero was used to having someone else in it, but his hyperactive daughter was something else. She was whispering things to Kamui, things that consisted of Zero’s past lovers. He moves her arm into her face, ignoring her protests.

“Father! I was just letting Lord Kamui know!”

“You seemed to have forgotten that this isn't some sleepover where you can talk all night, we are sleeping and that’s final.”

Éponine pouts, sending Kamui a look of disappointment. He could care less of her feelings, she was here like she wanted, now she should listen to him.

"Good night Father! Good night Kamui!" The girl announces giving them both a kiss on the cheek before she snuggles herself on the blankets, closing her eyes. Zero lets out a sigh of relief and turns his head to look at Kamui who was serenely smiling at him.

They muttered no more words for fear of waking up the young girl now that she was finally asleep and quiet. This wasn't how Zero imagined his night going but he felt it wasn't so bad if he got to spend it with the two people he loved the most by his side. 

* * *

He had never expected the man to be so gentle.

The soothing words that came out of the man’s mouth surprised him.

He remembers one day that Zero was watching him polish his sword. 

He noticed that as he passed the thin cloth over the sword the man’s eye was on him, staring at his every move. He had somehow become accustomed to the man’s staring, sometimes making him feel giddy and loved, but now it somehow seemed to much.

That was until the man spoke, though.

“Your hands are so beautiful...” He says, placing his palm over his, rubbing his thumb against his soft skin.

“A-Ah, Zero, you always flatter me too much...” He murmurs, gazing away as he felt his cheeks heating up.

“But it's the truth. I have never seen such elegant fingers working...”

The kiss placed on his cheek made him melt, feeling himself smile uncontrollably. When the man let go off his hand and walked away Kamui still stood in the same spot, touching his cheek as he still felt the man’s lips. He let out a small sigh, trying to relax his heated face. When he turned around he noticed Odin was standing inches away from him, a blush on the man’s usually determined face.

Kamui decided he should tell Zero to only kiss him when they’re alone or when they were sure there was no one around; not wanting to cause another person in the castle to see their embarrassing intimacy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna post my bad/unfinished drafts here. except the first one, the others are from even before the game came out so like...sorry if anythings off
> 
> 1\. kamui and zero as jon snow and ygritte from game of thrones  
> 2\. kamui encountering zero in the prison (TW: mild gore, not really romantic)  
> 3\. married life

There's a struggle as he grabs onto the hooded figure, his companions finishing the others left - but before long he pushes them down, turning them around. When he pulls back his hood his eyes open wide, staring at the man's handsome complexion and his only blue eye, the other hidden behind an eyepatch.

"A man."

"A wildling." Ganz corrects him. He discards the body of a man he had just killed.

The only one who survived from their raid.

"We could question him."

"You could." He watches Kamui idly, curious as to why he was delaying his death. "He won't answer. I've known a wildling to bite off his tongue instead of talking."

He looks back at the man, trying to seem intimidating even though the thief was staring at him with a curious amusement in his eye. "What's your name?" 

"Zero." He responds quickly, clearly used to being interrogated. 

"He was reaching for this bow when you got to him." The balding man tells him as he picks a discarded hunting bow. "Give him half a chance, he'll bury an arrow in your brain."

He knew he was trying to convince Kamui to just kill him, but something was stopping him. Unlike his companions, his only visible blue eye and white, curls called to him. He couldn't merely kill him without knowing anything about who he was.

"I gave you my name." He kept his eye locked on Kamui's, keeping his pride and dignity - even while being forced down by his captor, as he asks him without fear in his voice.

"I'm Kamui." Breathing roughly, his visible breath showcasing nervousness as well - he finally tells him, letting go of his hood. The man stays rooted to the spot, awaiting his fate. Ganz moves to his side.

He hears him grabs his axe. "That's enough. I'll kill him."

"No." Kamui interjects. "I'll do it."

Zero watches his "executioner" as the bald man tells him to be quick, motioning the other men to leave. He was sure leaving him alone with "Kamui" wasn't a good idea but he doesn't question them. This could save him, seeing as the "man" seemed so young and inexperienced. If he teased him long enough...

When they're gone Kamui unsheathes his sword.

"You never killed a man before, did you?" Even with the blade pointing to his neck he stays watching Kamui, his voice composed. "You don't need to do it."

He nods as if to reaffirm his words. "There's secret ways. The Nohrians would never catch us-" He stops when the sword digs into his chin, forcing him to look at Kamui through a squinted eye. 

"I'm as much a Nohrian as they are." A soft whisper, as if he wasn't sure himself of those words - but he tried, he played the role of confidence; That he was truly one of them. 

Zero stays silent as he pulls his sword back, knowing full well he meant to kill him now.

"Will you burn me...after?" He asks him as he gets on his knees, feeling the cold steel on his neck.

"I can't." His voice is strangely quiet and unsure - it might be the cold; but Zero knows from looking at the man that he is used to it. "Someone might see the smoke."

Zero hums. Shame - he had hoped he could die with dignity, and his body would be spared from rotting on the damp earth. "Go on. Be quick about it." He cocks his head to the side, challenging the man in black.

He delays, idles it without a word, digging his blade into his neck without finally striking. 

"Do it." He demands, pushing his hood back so the blade can sting harder. He didn't enjoy that the man was thinking so deeply about this - if he would kill him he should just do it. His companion would. It was obvious to him since he grabbed him that he isn't used to hurting, or specifically, killing people. Why did he tell the man he would do it then?

" _Bastard_ , do it." When he hears the words he's been called since he was a boy his arm falters. A sharp growl resounds in the icy wind as Kamui turns his head to the side, eyes wide before he closes them and lifts the blade.

Zero shuts his eye close.

 _Clank._ The sound of the blade hitting the stone besides him. His eye opens, knowing this was his fate in the hands of the boy. 

"You can't do it." The voice is so calm, as if he knew Kamui wouldn't - since before, since he pushed his hood back.

"We both know it. The sun's going down, Lord Kamui. And your friends are nowhere close." Calling him a lord, as if he knew from his face, his mannerisms that Kamui was raised in a noble house. A royal out here in the outskirts of Nohr - that could only mean one thing, and he probably knew.

This man made him sick - but he couldn't kill him.

Without Ganz on his back, he takes Zero as his prisoner. They travel together through the snowy mountains, Zero taking every chance to mock and ridicule him, but making no struggle to escape.

They take shelter where Kamui decides, even if Zero tells him he knows where to lead them - that he knows this wilderness better than him. Sleeping between large rocks and snow wasn't something Kamui was accustomed to - so Zero tells him he'll huddle up to him, keep him warm. He denies the man's advances, telling him to stop moving throughout the night.

Even so, he slept until the sun rose. He wakes up to the sound of the thief's mocking voice.

"Did you pull a knife on me in the night?"

Kamui's eyes open in shock, moving away from the man when he realizes he was pressing his front to him. He stands up, feeling the man's eye on his back. The amusement radiated from him and Kamui could feel it without looking at him. Telling him to move away when he ended up being the one grabbing onto him - how ironic, how shameful.

"What's the matter? Can't be the first time you've pressed your bone against another man's ass."

Kamui grits his teeth, pulling Zero up. "Let's move." He says, ignoring the crude remark.

"Oh," There's a mocking tone in his voice as Kamui tightens the ropes around him. "It _is_ the first time."

He pulls the ropes on his back tighter at that, the man unperturbed as he clicked his tongue. 

"How old are you, boy?" He asks with an air of false refinement.

"I'm a man of the Night's Watch."

"A man?" Zero scoffs. "Who are you truly? You are no one. You're a pawn to those men."

He feels his hand being grabbed, pressing his thumb so harshly on his wrist that he stops. 

"My father is King Garon. I have the blood of the ancient dragons flowing through my veins. I am more than you'll ever be."

Zero raises an eyebrow. He hadn't asked for his life story but...this was interesting. Now he understood why the boy's eyes changed so drastically when he called him a bastard.

He was one. 

"You're a boy who's never been with a man." He drawls slowly, hoping to continue the topic from before but the "boy" pulls him to walk. "You're a pretty lad. The girls would claw each other's eyes out to get naked with you."

The harsh wind he's used to feeling on his skin hits his face as he watches his escort for any noticeable reactions. He was pretty, it wasn't a lie. Not surprising, if he really used to be a noble like he told him.

"I could teach you how to do it." He proceeds to tell him after some moments of silence as they walked. 

"I know how to do it." He stops, turning to Zero with a frown. A man, how was he a man? With his clean face, no visible wrinkles or hair on his pale jaw. He was a boy, a noble, raised by royalty. Still, he wasn't truly. No noble would be in a place like this, pulling a scum like him around. If he was someone before it didn't matter - Here, he was just like him. He was no one. 

When he turns away again the man snorts, Kamui turning around as he looks at the man's smug grin. 

"You know nothing, Lord Kamui."

He turns and starts to walk, passing by Kamui as he stares at his back. A long sigh escapes his lips, from the cold, from irritation. He had resigned his fate to this. He could have killed him, he still could.

But when he looks at the once prince he knows he's safe. He'll stay alive - which is a pity. Zero always imagined he would die in the hands of a royal, but then...Kamui wasn't truly one. 

If there's one thing he's sure of is that he won't escape from him; He'll stay by his side. After all, he couldn't miss the chance of messing with a virgin, illegitimate prince. At least until his friends found him. 

* * *

“Will you do it?”

Kamui turns around, looking at his blonde-haired sibling who holds the key in his hand.

“I...can’t.”

Leon punches the table, making some drinks rattle. “You have to! Father has asked for it and you cannot disrespect his orders, you must kill those prisoners.”

Kamui swallows the lump in his throat: his fear. Leon had never spoken to him like this before, he was so kind, so cheery when they were younger. He isn't sure who this boy who is supposed to be his younger brother is.

He nods and Leon sighs in relief, giving him the key. He strokes the peeling metal from the key before he walks away, knowing Leon wouldn't stop him now.

The prison is dirty, completely disgusting for Kamui who has never walked in a rundown building like this - the walls dripping some sort of ooze, the floor sticky (He doesn't want to know why) against his bare feet.

When he steps inside he expects to be alone - instead he meets eyes with a dark-skinned man with white hair, a knife on his noticeably calloused hand.

"Zero." He knows him, he's seen him before with Leon. He hadn't realized he was the one in charge of the prisoners.

"Lord Kamui, what a strange first meeting. Us, here." He motions around him with his hands and Kamui can't keep his eyes off the sharp steel in his hand.

“What exactly do you...do here?”

Zero smirks. “You must know, Lord Kamui.”

“Y-yes, but...” When he gazes at one of the prisoners he notices they were alive but their legs were broken. He can’t help the hand that goes to his mouth.

Zero comes up behind him. “Does it bother you, Lord Kamui? Shame, I thought you would like to see me work.”

Kamui shudders, trying to control his breathing. He tries and tries not to stare at the prisoners but when his eyes accidentally fall to one he steps backwards, pushing against Zero’s chest. The man just stares at him seriously. 

“Are you alright, Lord Kamui?”

Kamui realizes he's pressed to him and steps forward. “Y-yes, everything’s fine...” He gives a nervous smile to the man. “But I really should leave...”

He hears his steps echo around the dark room as he starts to walk slowly away from the man and the cells, only to gasp and feel himself fall backwards when he sees a prisoner. A _dead_ prisoner.

His hands had naturally gone to his mouth, feeling the need to puke at the sickness in the air. He felt warm hands holding onto him, not realizing they were Zero’s.

“You don’t look alright, Lord Kamui. You should...rest.”

“D-do...you enjoy doing this.” Kamui murmurs as he stiffens against the arms holding him.

“For the most part, yes. It comes at a heavy price, but someone has to do it.”

“Why...” Kamui feels his eyes water, as he tried to not look back to the body. “Does Father ask you do this?”

“Yes, and I must follow his orders, Lord Kamui. How else would we get information off these prisoners?”

“B-but...” His throat feels dry. “Did you kill that person...”

“No. He died on his own.”

He's not sure if he can believe him. 

“You must understand these are Nohr’s ways. Eventually, you will have to get accustomed to them.”

No. He couldn’t. The damp sickness in the air was making him want to hurl. The only warmth he felt was emanating from the arms encircled around him.

"I have to go." He exclaims, pushing the arms away from his body. He doesn't care what Leon will tell him, what his Father will do to him. He couldn't do this, watch as Zero tortured innocent men. It would slowly kill him inside.

Zero watches as the prince leaves, a sinister smirk as he twirls the knife in his hand. 

Lord Leon hadn't told him his older brother was so beautiful. 

* * *

When they both see each other Kamui just gives a small bow of his head. Zero merely strides into their room, a small glint of a smile in his face.

He trusted the man, of course he did. Just as much as his other soldiers. _They were married._

But he still couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine every time he saw the man. He was nothing like everyone else at Nohr; he was mysterious, he kept everything to himself. Everybody in the army was intimidated by him.

He finally enters the room, watching Zero respire on the bed. 

Kamui’s been wondering. He’s been wondering ever since he set eyes on the former thief.

It has become a ritual for them, a part of their daily lives.

Kamui takes his cape off. Zero helps him with his armor. Zero sits in the bed and takes his boots off, letting out a sigh of relief.

He traces his fingers over the eye patch, Kamui completely aware of the other eye staring at his every move.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did it happen?” Kamui stops for a moment, letting his hand down as he waits for his husband to answer.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have told you before.” As he says this he grabs Kamui’s hand, the abruptness making Kamui jump. Zero had to smile as he placed his hand back on his cheek.

“I lost this eye when I was young. Did some bad business, lost it to some thug.” Kamui’s eyes held sadness as he heard those words.

“You...didn’t deserve that.” Kamui’s voice is almost a whisper.

Zero chuckles and Kamui looks away. He stops when he realizes he wants to tell him something.

“Can I admit something? I’m sorry if it offends you.” At Zero’s nod, Kamui licks his lips. “I never imagined you would be so...gentle.”

Kamui looks to the side in embarrassment. 

“I also never imagined meeting someone I could trust so much.”

Zero takes a hold of his hands, caressing his knuckles.

He never expected it to be like this. Him, a man with a past he’d rather forget, a man with no future. When he was recruited and allowed to be a retainer for Lord Leon he had thought this would be highest achievement he would ever obtain.

“You have beautiful hands.” As he says this, he brings one of his hands to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on them.

The smile on Zero’s face was ever present every time he saw his husband’s flushed face.

“You flatter me too much, Zero...” He whispers. It’s as if Kamui has finally realized they are alone, in their chambers; where no one would bother them.

“You know how much I enjoy seeing your flustered face, Lord Kamui...”

Trust.

Kamui was kissed everywhere by the man, making him feel like a prized possession. It made him feel loved, but all the while the attention Zero placed on him still made him a bit uncomfortable, unused to being so cherished.

“Zero,” He breathes as the man nuzzles his neck. “You truly do not need to touch me as if I were made of glass..."

"But I wish to, Lord Kamui. To me you are my most precious person who deserves to be treated softly and kindly."

He wasn't sure if he should enjoy it; Be grateful to have a husband like him - especially because he was the least person he ever expected to act like this. But he let him, he let Zero place kisses on his neck and caress his body. 

It was a routine, a normal occurrence for them as Kamui every night slowly accustomed himself to being loved by the person who cares for him the most.


End file.
